


Undercover

by mneiai



Category: DCU, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, spoilers for hal's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Hal's new mission





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, written very quickly, I'll probably play with this ending a lot more and write a few different things off of it. Also the computer I wrote this on kept spellchecking Sinestro so apologies if I missed one lol

The yellow ring on his finger had gotten him through the outer defenses the Sinestro Corps had up, the sort that would have kept a Green Lantern out, but of course when the higher ranking ring bearers had seen him, they'd immediately grabbed him and taken him before their master.

The room he was in wasn't a cell, but it had no windows, and just one door that locked from the outside--it had a comfortable looking bed, some books in Korugarian and a few more common languages, a washroom off to the side. Everything would work for a human and Hal wondered if this room had always been set aside for him or if Sinestro had just put it together after his escape.

He had a whole Earth day to debate that, skimming through the books (the exact sort of reading material that Sinestro would have given him as his mentee), eating the food that was brought in by two intimidating looking guards. He only complained a little, the right amount to show his annoyance without risking punishment.

Sinistro arrived while Hal slept. He skimmed a hand through Hal's hair and Hal snapped out, grabbing his wrist, reaching for the power in a ring that had been taken from him already. He relaxed at Sinestro's chuckle, rolling his eyes, sitting up.

"Took you long enough."

"I was busy. My whole life doesn't revolve around you, Jordan."

Hal snorted. "Sometimes that's questionable."

That got a lopsided smile in return and Sinestro stepped back, the lights flicking on. "I had heard you had returned to being one of the Guardians' lapdogs. That you begged them to 'free' you from me, to give you back a green ring."

Hal grimaced. "You know the Guardians, Sinestro. They weren't going to take 'no' as an answer and let me live." A shudder ran through him as he thought of their questioning, their trials. He knew Sinestro would feel the fear that caused, did nothing to hide it--he could work enough truth into his deceptions to make them really work.

Sinestro's hands cupped his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. "They always hated how close we were. Hated that you were meant to be mine."

"They wanted to hurt you," Hal agreed. "Once I was under their complete control, they would have probably paraded me in front of you. Hell, they would have probably had me there at your execution, in their uniform."

The hands tensed, nails digging into his skin, but Hal made no move to pull away. This was minor compared to other things Sinestro had done to him, after all.

"When I heard you'd escaped...I knew I couldn't stay there. I had already found out where they were keeping my ring, I managed to grab it and flee. As soon as I got a safe distance away, I switched them out."

Hal covered Sinestro's hands with his, meeting his eyes. "I chose them over you once, I wasn't going to do it again, Thaal."

He could almost see the moment Sinestro decided it was enough just to have him, even if he didn't know if he could trust Hal. And that was all Hal needed--freedom of movement, a ring on his finger, the ability to gather some intelligence he could eventually squirrel away to the Guardians...if he decided that's what this still was. Because between the yellow light and Sinestro, Hal wasn't entirely sure his willpower was up to resisting.


End file.
